FE
by SLAFIER666
Summary: Goku, un pequeño niño que vive solitario desde que murió su abuelo, sufre las constantes discriminaciones de los demás habitantes del pueblo en donde habita, tras considerarlo un hereje, sin saber que estará en las manos del sacerdote del pueblo el poder cambiar esa situación, permitiendo le a Goku ganar así la tan anhelada aceptación.


"_**FE"**_

Protagonizada por los personajes de Dragón Ball: Goku (niño), Son Gohan (viejo), Mutenroshi, Krilin (niño) y Lanch.

Narrador: Slafier

"_Nuestra historia se lleva acabo en tierras costeras de grandes playas rodeadas de un inmenso mar azul, hogar de pescadores llenos de ilusiones y deseos sin cumplir donde la ignorancia de las personas, sola es superada por su devoción hacia la religión"._

Iglesia del pueblo.

**Gohan (cargando consigo a un bebe envuelto en sabanas)- Padre Roshi, Padre Roshi, ¿donde esta Padre Roshi?**

**Roshi (saliendo de su abatía)-Que pasa, quien me llama con tan insistencia, oh eres tu Gohan, ¿en que puedo ayudarte hijo mió?**

**Gohan-Pues vera padre Roshi, he venido aquí a verlo para pedirle que me haga el favor de bautizarme a mi nieto.**

**Roshi (descontento)-Ah es eso, cuantas veces hemos hablando del mismo tema y te dado la misma respuesta Gohan.**

**Gohan (suplicando)-Pero padre Roshi.**

**Roshi (molesto)-Pero nada y te dije que no pienso darle a tu nieto la bendición de bautismo, mientras no desistas de ponerle ese absurdo nombre a tu nieto, que es una blasfemia para nuestra santa religión.**

**Roshi-¿Que es esa ridícula idea de ponerle a tu nieto el nombre de Goku?**

**Roshi-Por favor ese ni siquiera es un nombre apropiado para un niño.**

**Gohan (serio)-Usted perdone padre Roshi pero eso no es cierto, Goku es el nombre ideal para mi nieto y por ninguno motivo lo considero algo ofensivo para nuestra fe y dios.**

**Roshi (molesto mientras le da la espalda a Gohan y comienza alejarse de ellos)-Y te dije que no y no insitas más en este asunto tan absurdo no bautizare a tu nieto mientras te obstines en ponerle ese nombre.**

**Gohan (resignado)-Muy bien padre Roshi, pero espero que algún día vea el terrible error que comete, al dejar a este inocente niño sin su derecho de ser un hijo de dios y de esta santa iglesia.**

"_Y así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, 10 años han pasado desde aquel día y aquel bebe creció hasta ser un niño de gran bondad que a dondequiera que fuera hacia el bien a otros sin recibir recompensa o agradecimiento alguno de los aldeanos, quienes a pesar de fueron muy cercanos a su difunto abuelo, veían con gran desprecio al pequeño al no sentirlo como uno de ellos"._

"_Patio de iglesia."_

**Goku (animoso)-Aquí tienes Lanch-nechan leños recién cortados y con esta gran cantidad podrás cocinar para el señor cura por todo un mes sin preocuparte.**

**Lanch-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable go…eto…niño.**

**Goku (ligeramente molesto)-Otra ves diciéndome niño, ya te he dicho que mi nombre es Goku…Go…ku.**

**Lanch (apenada)-Lo se, es que el padre Roshi me ha pedido que no te llame por ese nombre, pues como no estas bautizado.**

**Goku (intrigado)-Bautizado y ¿que eso?**

**Lanch-Pues veraz es cuando el padre te vierte algo de agua en la cabeza y dice tu nombre aceptándote así como un hijo de la iglesia y de dios.**

**Goku-Oh ya veo, pero me pregunto ¿por que mi abuelo nunca me dijo nada sobre eso de ser bautizado?**

**Lanch- Ehm, recuerdo cuando era niña, que tu abuelo le pido varias veces al padre Roshi que te bautizara pero este se negó, al pensar que ese nombre tuyo no era propio para nuestra Iglesia.**

**Goku-Eh eso por que mi abuelo siempre me llamo por ese nombre hasta que me dejo, no entiendo por que el padre Roshi no habrá querido bautizarme.**

**Goku (llegándole una idea)-Ya se iré a preguntarle personalmente, adiós Lanch-nechan.**

**Lanch-Si adiós…oh, ese niño no se si habré hecho bien en decirle todo eso, solo espero que le padre Roshi no se moleste conmigo después.**

"_Capilla central"._

**Goku (entrando a la capilla donde vio padre Roshi leyendo su libro de oraciones en una de las bancas): Padre Roshi…Padre Roshi.**

**Roshi-Oh eres tú dime ¿a qué has venido?**

**Goku (directo)- Padre Roshi por favor bautíceme.**

**Roshi (sorprendido)-¿Qué, que? ¿que quieres que te bautice?**

**Goku (asintiendo con la cabeza): Aja.**

**Roshi-Ya veo y me parece muy bien que te hayas por fin decidido hacerlo se que a tu abuelo lo hubiera dado mucho gusto.**

**Roshi-Y dime ¿ya has pensado en un buen nombre?**

**Goku (emocionado)-Si, quiero llamarme Goku.**

**Roshi (consternado): ¿Queeeeeeé? ¿dijiste Goku?**

**Goku-Así es.**

**Roshi-Que barbaridad, no, no otra vez no, ya antes le había dicho esto a tu abuelo y ahora te lo diré a ti así que pon mucha atención.**

**Goku-Si**

**Roshi- Por ningún motivo pienso bautizarte con ese nombre tan ridículo.**

**Goku (conmocionado)-Eh y ¿por que padre Roshi? ¿qué tiene malo mi nombre?**

**Roshi (molesto)-Ese nombre no es apropiado para un niño como tú, por eso**

**Goku-Pero**

**Roshi (sereno y tono amable)-Escucha hijo se que eres un niño bueno y generoso que ayudas a otros sin recibir recompensa alguna, por eso creo que ponerte un nombre como ese que no es bien visto por la gente afectaría tu crecimiento.**

**Goku-Pero mi abuelo solía decirme que el nombre de Goku, perteneció alguien muy importante que hizo muchas cosas buenas por las demás personas por eso decidió darme ese nombre.**

**Roshi (nuevamente molestándose)-Pues eso no es mas que un vil mentira, en toda la historia de nuestra religión no ha habido nunca nadie con ese nombre, por tal motivo no puede considerarse como un nombre adecuado para ponérselo a alguien, lo has entendido.**

**Roshi (dándole la espalda a Goku)-Trate durante varios años de convencer a tu abuelo de que esta equivocado en querer ponerte ese nombre, pero nunca pude lograrlo, por eso ahora te digo esto y espero que te convenzas de una buena vez.**

**Roshi (mirada fría y voz severa)-Nunca recibirás el bautismo mientras te obstines en llamarte de esa forma, me has escuchado y si no puedes entenderlo de esa forma será mejor que no regreses por esta iglesia nunca más.**

"_Tras escuchar esas terribles palabras el corazón de pequeño Goku se detuvo durante un breve instante no solo por lo frió que sonaba la voz del anciano padre sino por aquella profunda mirada que lo paralizo por completo de miedo ya que no era la primera vez que la veía esos mismo ojos en otras personas."_

"_A decir verdad todas las personas del pueblo lo miraba de esa forma, los niños de pueblo evitaban siquiera hablarle y los adultos siempre lo rechazaban a pesar de que él nunca había hecho algo malo."_

"_Esas duras palabras se clavaron directo en el corazón del pequeño niño quien camino cabizbajo todo el camino de regreso a su casa, una pequeña choza hecha de árboles y hojas de palma en donde aquella inocente pero triste criatura viva solitariamente solo con la compañía del viejo retrato de su fallecido abuelo."_

**Goku (sentando en una silla con ambas manos sobre la mesa, meditando en lo ocurrido)-Me pregunto si todo lo que me habrán dicho es verdad.**

**Goku (volteando de reojo hacia el retrato de su abuelo)-¿Acaso mi nombre es en realidad algo tan malo?**

**Goku (hablándole al retrato)-Eh abuelo dime, ¿es verdad que el nombre de Goku es inadecuado para alguien como yo, tal como dijo el padre Roshi)… (voz y tono triste mientras sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse) mi nombre es malo…(comienza a lagrimear) no merezco llamarme así… (agudizando su llanto) entonces responde por que me pusiste ese nombre…(llorando profusamente) contéstame abuelo.**

**Goku (golpea la mesa y el retrato cae mientras que este llora intensamente): ¿Por qué?…¿Por qué?…por que nadie me entiende…nadie.**

**Goku (levantando su mirada llorosa)-Pienso que lo mejor es irme de aquí a donde nadie me conozca…si eso es lo que haré me iré de este lugar.**

"_Y así el pequeño tomo las pocas pertenecía que guardaba en su choza y las coloco todas sobre su espalda mientras veía de reojo el lugar al que llamo hogar durante todos sus años de vida y que ahora esta listo para verlo desaparecer entre las llamas del dolor y la tristeza provocadas por la indiferencia de otros."_

**Goku (con una antorcha en mano y alistándose para prenderle fuego a la cabaña)-Esto es lo mejor abuelo, vamonos a otro sitio donde podamos vivir felices.**

**Goku (acerca la antorcha a la cabaña y esta comienza arder rápidamente)-Bien esta hecho.**

"_Pero en ese preciso momento como designio de la misma providencia comenzó a caer un fuerte chubasco y pronto se convirtió en tormenta, la cual rápidamente extinguió el fuego de la choza salvándola y dejando al pequeño Goku en el asombro total ante tan sorprendente fenómeno."_

**Goku (atónito mientras mira el retrato de su abuelo el cual trae entre manos)-Esto es…una señal tuya abuelo.**

**Goku (sonriendo y emocionándose)-Si esto sin lugar a dudas es obra tuya abuelo…me estas diciendo con esto que no debo darme por vencido ¿verdad abuelo?**

**Goku (abrazando el retrato mientras levanta la mirada al cielo estrellado)-Gracias, tú me has dado fuerza para seguir adelante abuelo, gracias en verdad muchas gracias.**

"_Y con misma emoción del otro día, a la mañana siguiente Goku corrió rápidamente hacia la iglesia del pueblo para contarle todo lo sucedió al padre Roshi, esperando que él creyera en su historia y en la señal que su difunto abuelo le había dado sin saber que aun le esperaban varias sorpresas ese día."_

**Goku (exaltado)-Padre Roshi…padre Roshi.**

**Roshi (mirando de reojo al niño)-Oh eres tú, ahora que te trae tan temprano a este lugar, pensé que ya no regresarías mas por aquí después de nuestra charla de ayer.**

**Goku-Precisamente por eso vine a verlo padre Roshi, para contarle lo fabuloso que me paso anoche.**

**Roshi (curioso)- Y ¿que fue lo que paso?**

**Goku (emocionado)-Mi abuelo padre Roshi…mi abuelo me hablo a través de una señal en el cielo.**

**Roshi (intrigado)-Una señal, pero que clases de locuras estas diciendo muchacho de porra.**

**Goku-No es ninguna locura padre, anoche mi abuelo se comunico conmigo diciendo que no debería irme del pueblo como pensaba hacerlo.**

**Roshi (molesto)-Haber muchacho la verdad no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, la ya verdad es que no tengo tiempo para escuchar este tipo de tonterías, así que será que mejor que te marches de una vez.**

**Goku-Pero padre Roshi**

**Voz-Padre Roshi…Padre Roshi…**

**Roshi-¿Qué pasa Krilin por que vienes tan agitado y gritando de esa forma?**

**Krilin-Padre Roshi tiene que venir a ver esto ha ocurrido un verdadero milagro, un milagro.**

**Roshi (intrigado)-Que un milagro ¿a que te refieres con eso? explícate ahora.**

**Krilin-Pues vera hoy que lleve a mi rebaño a pastar en las llanuras una de mis ovejas se alejo de grupo y su encamino hacia una vereda cerca de playa, cuando fui por ella y vi que con sus pesuñas trataba de sacar algo debajo de tierra, al principio pensé que se trataba de alguna raíz para comérsela pero al acercarme a ella pude mirar que de la tierra escarbada salía una pequeña mano, como la de un niño, comencé yo a cavar y me encontré con una pequeña estatua muy parecida a las de los santos que hay en la iglesia, trate de sacarla del agujero pero era tan pesada que no puede hacerlo a pesar de ser tan pequeñacomo para no pesar nada.**

**Roshi (intrigado)-¿En verdad juras que todo lo que me estas diciendo es cierto Krilin?**

**Krilin-Si padre juro, si quiero lo llevo hasta el lugar y así podrá convencerse de que lo que digo es cierto.**

**Roshi-Muy bien vamos, por favor ve hacia la capilla de atrás y trae mis ornamentos y mi túnica.**

**Krilin-Si padre Roshi enseguida.**

**Goku-Permítame acompañarlo padre Roshi.**

**Roshi-¿Tú?**

**Goku-Si yo conozco un atajo por esa vereda y así no se cansara mucho.**

**Roshi-Ya veo, pues bien vamos.**

"_Luego de varios de minutos de arduo y difícil camino."_

**Krilin (señalando con su dedo el sitio)-Es por ahí padre, subiendo bajando esa colina.**

**Krilin (ya en el sitio)-Mire padre ahí esta.**

**Roshi-Bien veamos.**

**Roshi (viendo de cerca la imagen)-Si en efecto se trata de la estatua de un santo patrono.**

**Roshi (sujetando la estatua con ambas manos)-Pues bien saquémoslo de aquí…uhm…up…**

**Roshi (cansado)-No puedo esta muy pesado.**

**Goku-Déjeme a mi padre Roshi.**

**Roshi-Espera no…eh.**

**Goku (sacando sin problemas la estatua del santo de aquel agujero)-Lo ven si pude hacerlo.**

**Roshi (asombrado)-Increíble…eh…**

**Krilin (curioso)-¿Qué es lo que le sucede padre Roshi?**

**Roshi (atónito)-La estatua…ahí esta escrito el nombre de… Goku**

**Roshi-Esto no puede ser.**

**Goku (voltea la estatua y ve que en efecto ahí esta escrito su nombre en ella)-Goku.**

**Roshi (incrédulo)-Entonces lo que me dijo Gohan…yo estaba equivocado…todo este tiempo yo estuve…**

**Goku (poniendo la estatua en el suelo y arrodillándose para rezarle)-Gracias abuelito, se que este milagro te lo debo a ti y gracias también a ti Goku.**

**Roshi (poniéndose también de rodillas junto a Goku)-Goku dime la verdad, tu no tuviste nada que ver con esto.**

**Goku-Se lo juro padre.**

**Roshi- Y ¿por que quien lo juras?**

**Goku-Se lo juro por Goku, patrono de las criaturas de la naturaleza.**

"_Esa misma noche en el comedor de la iglesia."_

**Lanch (preocupada)-Pero ¿que es lo que le pasa padre Roshi? se fue desde la mañana al campo y no ha querido comer nada desde que regreso, ¿esta usted enfermo? será mejor que vaya por el medico.**

**Roshi (sentado a mesa con mirada pensativa y tono reflexivo)-No espera, no tengo nada me siento perfectamente, lo que pasa es que este suceso me ha trastornado o es que quizá realmente ese Goku esta tan milagroso como cuentan, al haberme sacado de aquel terrible error en el que me encontraba desde ya hace mucho tiempo y que ahora se que puedo remediar, para así poder terminar con la injusticia cometida a una alma inocente y caritativa, cumpliéndole el deseo que tanto ha deseado por años.**

"_Tiempo después en una mañana de domingo."_

**Roshi (vertiendo agua bendita sobre la cabeza del pequeño Goku)-Ahora yo te bautizo por el nombre de Goku y con esto te reconocemos como un miembro más de esta solemne y humilde casa de dios.**

**Goku (feliz)-Eso quiere decir que ahora puedo venir a oír misa y participar en las festividades del pueblo sin que nadie me mire mal.**

**Roshi (sonriendo)-Así es hijo ya nadie te volverá a mirar con ojos de rencor y desprecio, pero sorbe todo ahora verán como eres realmente Goku, como el santo patrono de tu nacimiento.**

**Goku-Gracias padre Roshi, estoy muy contento, iré ahora darle la buena noticia a mi abuelo en casa, de seguro que se alegrara también.**

**Roshi-Ve hijo y cuídate.**

**Goku (corriendo alegremente hacia la salida)-Gracias y gracias por todo nos vemos.**

**Roshi (pensando en voz alta mientras sonríe al ver al niño correr felizmente por el campo)-Finalmente Gohan tu más anhelado sueño se ha vuelto realidad.**

FIN


End file.
